Hotel Armony
by Blue-hikari
Summary: un hotel que siempre aparece a quienes los que necesitaba y las cosas que suceden en el


**Hotel Armonic**

**Capitulo 1--Nueva entrada**

**La oscura y fria lluvia hacia espectral el ambiente de aquella noche de invisible luna llena.**

**Los pasos chapoteaban sobre los pequeños charcos que se habian formado en aquella repentina tormenta, aunque estas se escuchaban pesadas a pesar de su rapidez.**

**Unas luces se vieron a lo lejos que la hizo guiarse hacia aquel lugar a pesar de no saber a donde se diriguia desesperada.**

**Desde la calidez de aquel lugar aun habia una joven de pelo castaño claro y bonito vestido armadura de color rosa estaba terminando de amasar pan para dejar fermentando cuando las esferas verdes que decoraba su cabello brillaron misteriosamente y escucho esos pasos bajo la lluvia.**

**Ella cogio un candil antiguo de la cocina y abrio la puerta trasera saliendo a la calle, su pañuelo rojo se empapo con la lluvia poco a poco, alzo el candil y vio acercarse hacia ella una chica de pelo blanco que llevaba a alguien en su espalda corriendo.**

**Chica: "¡Asilo!" "¡Asilo!"**

**Aquella chica al verla corrio hacia ella dejando su candil, cuando se acerco vio que eran en realidad dos chicas, que estaba tambien heridas, la chica del pelo blanco aun mas.**

**Joven: "¡¡Pequeña!!" "¡¡que os paso?!"**

**Chica: "Nos pers"...**

**La chica de blancos cabellos empezo a cerrar sus ojos, la joven intento cogerlas pero apenas podia.**

**Joven: "¡¡Chicos, ayuda!!"**

**--**

**La luz incidia sobre los suaves parpados, la chica comenzo a despertar sus zafiros ojos a la mañana y empezo a mirar curiosa la estancia, era una habitacion muy clasica y acogedora.**

**Toco las suaves sabanas blancas de la cama en donde estaba, movio sus orejas de aspecto canino y miro a su lado.**

**Habia una chica de pelo dorado y orejas felinas de color negro durmiendo a su lado, ella sonrio al verla, acaricio con suavidad su mejila; la chica desperto revelando las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.**

**Chica1: "Buenos dias onee-chan"**

**Chica2: "Onee-chan"... "¿donde estamos?"**

**Chica1: "Por lo menos no es el laboratorio"**

**La puerta del cuarto se abrio, la chica de pelo blanco fruncio el ceño abrazando fuertemente a la otra chica dispuesta a defenderla, al cuarto entro la joven con la que se habian encontrado aquella noche, la chica se relajo.**

**Joven: "Que bien que hayais despertado" "¿como os encontrais?"**

**Chica1: "Bien"..."gracias por ayudarnos" dijo avergonzada**

**Joven: "Tranquilas, no os preocupeis; ¿como os llamais?"**

**Chica1: "A mi me pusieron el nombre de Blue, a mi hermanita Sensy"...**

**Joven: "Que monas sois, yo me llamo Jully"**

**Blue: "Gracias Jully por todo"**

**Jully: "De nada"... "pero algo me dice que aun estais intranquilas"**

**Sensy: "¿No nos tienes miedo?"**

**La chica solto una soberana carcajada, las chicas se sorprendieron un poco y se relajaron un poco, Jully acaricio las orejas de Blue.**

**Jully: "Si sois muy monas con este aspecto"**

**Sensy: "A no a todos le gusta que seamos medio humanas"**

**Jully: "¿Os persiguieron por ello?"**

**Sensy: "Nos escapamos del laboratorio donde fuimos creadas"**

**Jully: "Vaya por dios, vuestro creador os persiguio"**

**Blue: "Disculpe Jully" "¿donde nos encontramos?"**

**Jully: "Bienvenidas al hotel armony"**

**Las chicas sonrieron felices al haber encontrado aquel lugar.**

**Blue: "Esto"... "me gustaria pagaros por tal ayuda que nos habeis prestado"**

**Jully: "Eres muy noble, eso sera mejor que lo hableis con el jefe del hotel; el quiere veros para saber como os encontrais"**

**Sensy: "¿Vamos ahorita onee-chan?"**

**Blue: "Eso vamos a intentarlo"**

**Sensy se abrazo a Blue algo asustada**

**Jully: "Tranquilas, su aspecto puede que de miedo, pero tiene un buen corazon"**

**--**

**Jully ayudo a las chicas a vestirse y ellas fueron hasta el despacho de jefe del hotel, Sensy estaba nerviosa y aquello hacia que el rostro de Blue estuviera mas triste, ella dejo su rabo colgando y echando sus orejas hacia atras ambas entraron en la habitacion.**

**Ellas vieron a un ser extraño, muy oscuro, tenia un casco raro y vestia una capa, las chicas se sorprendieron, aquel ser se giro mostrandose; sus ojos eran de un rojo rubi y su rostro tenia unas marcas moradas.**

**Ser: "Hola chicas, soy el director de este hotel; me llamo Forte"**

**Blue: "Encantadas, yo soy Blue y ella es mi hermana Sensy; gracias por salvarnos"**

**Forte miro la sonrisa dulce de la chica de cabellos blancos sintiendose un poco sorprendido.**

**Forte: "Aqui tambien somos seres extraños, sabemos que es sentirse persiguido; contarme que os paso"**

**Sensy: "Vera; nosotras fuimos creadas por un cientifico que queria demostrar la posiblidad de crear monstruos como nosotros para los ejercitos y"... "no cumplimos como esperaba en la presentacion, el quiso hacerme mucho daño y Blue me salvo aunque acabamos las dos heridas"**

**Forte: "Veo que fue cruda la cosa"**

**Blue: "Por las molestias que os causamos queria pedirle que me dejara pagarselo"**

**Forte: "El caso es que necesitamos dos camareras, una para el turno de dia y otra para el tu"...**

**Ambas: "¡Lo haremos!"**

**Forte: "¿Estais seguras?"**

**Blue: "Por supuesto"**

**Forte: "Esta bien"...**

**En el momento entro una chica humana vestida de traje verde y de cabellos castaño claro larguisimo aparecio en el lugar, las gafas que llevaba le daba un aire inteligente.**

**Forte: "Esta es Roll, la relacciones publicas del hotel" "Roll, ellas son Blue y Sensy, trabajaran de camareras"**

**Roll: "Estupendo chicas, tomad"**

**Ella les entrego unos formularios, Blue cogio el del turno de dia y Sensy el de noche, ella los rellenaron rapidamente; Roll les entrego dos cajas.**

**Roll: "Bien, aqui teneis los uniformes, mañana empezareis a trabajar; Blue debes estar en la cocina a las 7:30 y tu Sensy a las 18:30, bienvenidas al hotel"**

**Ambas: "¡¡Muchisimas gracias!!"**

**Blue hizo una reverencia hacia Forte y Roll, Sensy al verla apresuradamente tambien lo hizo, Roll sonrio y Forte se sintio un poco sorprendido, las chicas se marcharon.**

**Roll: "Que monas son, van a ser una gran incorporacion"**

**Forte: "Los clientes estaran encantados"...**

**Roll: "La ojitos azules es demasiado formal"**

**Forte: "A mi me parece correcta"**

**Roll: "¿Y eso?"**

**Forte: "No te pases"...**

**Capitulo 2--Primer dia de trabajo**

**Aun el sol no habia echo acto de presencia cuando Blue desperto lentamente para no despertar a su hermana, con suavidad se acerco a su caja y vio que habia otra mas pequeña en el con un sobre, ella se sorprendio de ello pero la aparto y abrio la del uniforme.**

**Era un hermoso traje blanco con algun detalle en morados y lilas, ella se emociono al verlo; despues paso a la pequeña caja cogiendo primero el sobre y leyo su contenido.**

**"Ten, creo que para ese pelo te vendra bien, pontelo siempre con el uniforme"**

**Ella penso que seria de Jully, lo abrio; era una linda flor lila parecida a las de cerezo, parecida a las de verdad; tenia el mismo tacto pero tenia un clip para sujetarse, ella decidio en vestirse inmediatamente.**

**--**

**Jully ya estaba en la cocina empezando a preparar las cosas para el ajetreado dia que se venia encima, estaba sacando un delicioso pan del horno para el desayuno.**

**"¿Se puede pasar?"**

**Jully miro hacia la puerta y se quedo con la boca abierta.**

**Delante suya estaba Blue algo avergonzada con su uniforme blanco de vestido y delantal con un bordado de tres flores en lila, en su pelo estaba engarzado la flor y su colita se meneaba nerviosa ante aquello.**

**Jully: "Mi niña, estas hermosisima"**

**Blue: "Jully, me vas a poner como un tomate"**

**Jully: "jeje, por cierto; ¿que haces tan temprano?"**

**Blue: "No podia dormir"**

**Jully: "Pobrecilla, ven; que mama reploid te va hacer un desayuno rico" "debes tener energia para hoy"**

**Jully al poco le puso un vaso de leche, un bollito recien echo y un poco de cecina, Blue probo el bollo, tenia nueces y pasas dentro.**

**Blue: "Jully, esta riquisimo" "eres una buena cocinera"**

**Jully: "Me alegro que te guste mi niña"**

**Voz: "Vaya, ¿quien se nos casa hoy?"**

**Las chicas se giraron, Blue vio un chico de pelo oscuro, ojos verdes, casco azul y traje blanco con detalles en plata; ella se azoro por aquel comentario agachando sus orejas.**

**Jully: "Chiquillo, tambien tendrias que verte tu vestido" "esta lobita es tu compañera de trabajo, se llama Blue" "Blue, el es Rockman"**

**Ambos: "Encantado"**

**Rockman: "Siento el comentario, pero estas muy linda asi con esos ojitos y ese pelo"**

**Blue: "Gracias"**

**Rockman: "De nada, un consejo; evita a mi hermano Dark rockman, es mas pilluelo que yo"**

**Jully: "Tranquilo; tu hermano trabajara con su hermana"**

**Rockman: "¿Tienes una hermana okami como tu?"**

**Jully: "No, su hermana es una neko"**

**Rockman: "Interesante, ya somos tres navis, dos reploid, una humana y dos chicas animales; bienvenidas seais"**

**Blue: "Gracias"**

**Jully: "Cariño, ¿podrias llevarle el desayuno al director?"**

**Rockman: "En su primer dia, ¿vas hacer que se enfrente a la bestia?"**

**Blue: "¿Y eso?"**

**Rockman: "Se despierta con un humor de perros"... "si es que duerme, ¿no te da miedo?"**

**Blue: "Un poco pero"... "lo veo tan solitario"... "me da pena"**

**Jully: "Eres un cachito de pan, cuando vuelvas te presento a uno mas"**

**Blue: "¡¡SI!!"**

**Blue cogio la bandeja y fue directa hacia el despacho de Forte, ella nerviosa golpeo con suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta.**

**Forte: "Adelante"**

**Blue trago saliva y entro dentro de aquel oscuro despacho.**

**Blue: "Con su permiso"**

**Forte: "¿Blue?"**

**Forte se quedo sorprendido al ver a Blue vestia de aquella forma y el sintio como se sonrojaba sus mejillas.**

**Blue: "Bue"... "nos dias, señor"**

**Forte: "Perdona, es que estaba acostumbrado a Rockman"**

**Blue: "Perdoneme si le he molestado"**

**Forte: "No, pasa"**

**Ella acerco a el la bandeja, el saboreo el olor que tenia.**

**Forte: "Gracias"**

**Blue: "Que le aproveche"**

**Forte: "Por cierto, le sienta muy bien"**

**Blue al oir aquello de el se sonrojo**

**Blue: "Gra"..."gra"..."esto, me retiro señor"**

**Blue salio del despacho de el muy despacito, cerro tras de si la puerta y marcho rapida a la cocina de Jully; alli estaban ella, Rockman, Roll y un reploid que desconocia.**

**Jully: "Niña, ¿te encuentras bien?"**

**Rockman: "Seguro que se habra pasado con ella"**

**Blue: "Que"..."que va"**

**Roll: "Siempre tienes una mala impresion de el Rockman"**

**Rockman: "Jeje"**

**Desconocido: "Pero esta muy roja"**

**Blue: "Solo fue amable"...**

**Todos: "¿Amable?"..."que raro"**

**Jully: "Por cierto Blue, este es X, nuestro maravilloso conserje"**

**X: "Tu siempre tan alagadora"**

**Blue: "Encantada"**

**X: "Lo mismo digo"**

**Rockman: "Bueno, Blue hay que trabajar"**

**Blue: "SI"**

**Ambos trabajaron en las mesas sirviendo los cafes, zumos y demas del desayuno a los clientes que bajaban a hacerlo, muchos adoraban lo servicial de Blue ademas de lo monisima que estaba; pronto cuando la cosa estaba relajada y ya no habia nadie, ellos prepararon para la comida.**

**Luego Blue tuvo que volver al despacho de Forte, ella estaba nerviosa aun mas, llamo a la puerta y despues del permiso entro en el cuarto.**

**Blue: "Señor, vengo a retirarle la bandeja"**

**Forte: "Estupendo"**

**Blue se acerco y fue retirando los platos y eso, al verlo alli enfrascado con los papeles le recordo las palabras de el y se azoro un poco.**

**Blue: "Esto"... "señor, gracias por lo de antes"**

**Forte: "¿Lo de antes?" dijo mirandola sorprendido**

**Blue: "Las bonitas palabras"... "no se lo agradeci"**

**Forte: "No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que se asusten de mi"**

**Blue: "A mi me gusta"**

**Forte: "¿Que le gusto?" dijo aun mas sorprendido**

**Blue: "¡¡Ahi!!, quise decir"... "que no me daba miedo" dijo avergonzada**

**Forte: "Lo entiendo, tranquila"**

**Blue: "Es que yo"... "meti la pata"... "lo dije de corazon"**

**Forte: "Gracias"**

**Blue termino de recoger y se marcho de alli dejando de nuevo a Forte enfrascado en sus papeles.**

**El medio dia volvio a ser mas movidito aun pero Blue y Rockman se las apañaban de maravilla; comida, cafe, postre y despues algun que otro cubata, en uno de los respiros Blue pudo curiosear algo con Jully.**

**Blue: "Jully, ¿los reploid que comeis?"**

**Jully: "De vez en cuando una piedra de energia que nos duran por meses"**

**Blue: "Es como si os comieseis una pila"**

**Jully: "Asi es mi pequeña"**

**Blue: "Mola"**

**Pronto le llego a Blue la hora de acabar su turno, ella estaba aun sirviendo alguna copa mientras el sol iba ocultandose, Sensy entro por la puerta y Blue sonrio al verla tan guapa, vestia un traje como ella pero de color azul, ambas se reunieron en el centro y bailaron al verse, todos los clientes se quedaron embobados ante tal espectaculo.**

**Blue: "Estas lindisima onee-chan"**

**Sensy: "Gracias onee-chan"... "es que no encontraba la cocina"**

**Blue: "Ven que te la enseño**

**Blue la condujo hacia alli y dentro se sorprendieron, alli estaba un chico igual que el compañero de Blue junto a este, era identico a el salvo por el casco en morado, el traje oscuro y sus ojos rojos.**

**Rockman: "Estupendo, tu hermana es lindisima tambien, Dark rockman, ella es tu compañera Sensy"**

**Dark rockman: "Encantado de conocerla bella señorita" dijo cogiendola de la mano besandosela**

**Sensy: "Hola" dijo riendose embobada**

**A Rockman y a Blue le recorrieron una gota de sudor por la frente ante la parejita, estos se fueron charlando animadamente.**

**Rockman: "Parece que tu hermana y el mio han congeniado"...**

**Blue: "Eso parece"**

**Rockman: "Bueno"... "yo me voy que he quedado con Roll"**

**Blue: "¿Tu y Roll?"...**

**Jully: "Casi como lo fueran"**

**Rockman: "Hey, que a mi no me gusta"**

**Jully: "¿Como que no?, se te hacen chiviritas en los ojos al verla"**

**Blue reia de ver la reaccion de Rockman ante aquello, ella se fue a descansar de aquel ajetreado dia que habia tenido.**

**Mas adelante, Sensy volvia con Dark rockman hasta su cuarto.**

**Sensy: "Muchisimas gracias"**

**Dark rockman: "No hay de que, sabe que somos compañeros"**

**Sensy: "Tuteame"**

**Dark rockman: "De acuerdo" dijo con una sonrisa**

**Sensy: "Gracias tambien"... "por no burlarte de mis orejas"**

**Dark rockman: "Pero si me encantan"... "eres muy mona"**

**Sensy: "Mi hermana lo es aun mas"**

**Dark rockman: "Tu hermana es mona porque es luz, pocas chicas oscuras son igual de monas que tu"**

**Sensy: "¡Dark rockman!" dijo avergonzandose**

**Dark rockman: "Dime Darki Rocki" dijo sonriendo**

**Sensy: "Esta bien" "buenas noches Darki rocki"**

**Dark rockman: "Buenas noches Sensy"**

**Capitulo 3--Dia y sombra**

**Los dias eran iguales de gran trabajo en aquel hotel siempre lleno, las chicas se divertian con aquella familia que los habia acogido pero habia algo que inquietaba el alma.**

**Blue siempre que podia ver a Forte era en los momentos en los cuales le llevaba algo de comer o le recogia la bandeja y nunca dirigia demasiadas palabras con el por no molestarlo en exceso, eso de no verlo afuera del lugrube despacho le preocupaba.**

**Despues de su ajetreado dia fue en busca de X para preguntarle sobre el, fue rauda a conserjeria para hablar con el cuando al llegar freno en seco.**

**X miraba fotos de Jully mientras limpiaba herramientas embobado, las orejas de Blue se alzaron curiosas ante lo que estaba viendo y se sonrojo al pillarlo; ella se acerco y con mucho tiento empezo a hablar.**

**Blue: "Eto"...**

**Aun asi X pego un brinco al ser pillado de esa manera.**

**X: "¡¡Nina!!"**

**Blue: "Lo siento, lo siento"**

**X: "Blue"... "es que yo"...**

**Blue: "¿Desde cuando?"**

**X: "Mucho tiempo cariño" dijo avergonzado**

**Blue: "¿Y porque?"**

**X: "Soy solo un conserje"**

**Blue: "Eso es como decir que no pueden juntar un camarero y la relacciones publicas"**

**X: "Es mas facil que sea entre camareros"**

**Blue: "No se desanime"... "yo sabre guardarlo"**

**X: "Gracias cariño"... "por cierto ¿querias algo?"**

**Blue: "Si"... "queria preguntar por el señor, ¿alguna vez de su despacho?"**

**X: "Nunca"**

**El rostro de Blue se volvio triste**

**X: "Blue"**

**Blue: "Pobre"...**

**X: "Eres una de las pocas personas que sienten eso por el"**

**Blue: "Voy a verlo"**

**X: "Ten cuidado"... "yo no dire nada"**

**Blue fue hasta la puerta, se tiro un rato dudando si llamar o no, pero al final llamo con suavidad, tanta que apena era iludible.**

**"Adelante"**

**Blue asustada entro en el despacho aun mas oscuro, Forte se giro y vio sorprendido a Blue, el se levanto diriguiendose hacia ella; ella viendo la altura de el que era la misma que la suya, sus orejas se echaron mucho hacia afuera.**

**Forte: "Blue" "¿ocurre algo?"**

**Blue estaba con todas sus fuerzas lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar del panico pero se mantuvo entera aunque sus piernas temblaba.**

**Blue: "Lo siento, lo siento"**

**Forte: "Estoy algo confudido"**

**Blue: "Es que"... "se a asustado y no queria" dijo avergonzada**

**Forte: "Tranquila"... "es que no te esperaba"... "dime, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?"**

**Blue: "Eso queria preguntarle a usted"**

**Forte: "¿A mi?"**

**Blue: "Estoy preocupada por vos, me han comentado que nunca sale de aqui, ¿necesita ayuda?"**

**Forte: "No es eso pequeña"...**

**Blue: "¿Entonces?"**

**Forte: "¿Acaso no me ves?"**

**Blue: "Si"**

**Forte: "Nunca fui un santo"**

**Blue: "¿Y que?, usted me ayudo, asi que a cambiado"**

**Forte: "La gente no lo ve asi"**

**Blue: "La gente estuvo apunto de matarme"... "esta sufriendo lo mismo que a protegido"**

**Forte: "Blue"... "eres un autentico caramelo"**

**Blue: "Voy acompañarlo durante esta noche"**

**Forte: "Mañana tienes que levantarte"...**

**Blue: "Mañana me acostare cuando acabe mi turno"**

**Forte: "Vale" "y por favor, llamame Forte"... "sientate"**

**Blue: "Gracias"**

**Ella agradecio de verdad lo de sentarse, sentia la necesidad para no acabar rodando por el suelo ante los nervios.**

**Forte: "Los clientes os adoran, sobretodo el momento en que os cambiais el turno"**

**Blue: "¿Esa tonteria?"... "si le ponemos un poco mas de baile podria servir para atraer a los clientes" "el espectaculo: la puesta de sol" dijo sonriendo**

**Forte: "No es mala la idea pero no quiero sobrepasarme"**

**Blue: "¡Que va! incluso Dark rockman estaria encantado"**

**Forte: "¿Dark rockman?"**

**Blue: "Si, el mira embobado a Sensy"**

**Forte: "Vaya, vaya"**

**Blue: "Forte"... "¿a tenido alguna vez un amigo?"**

**Forte: "No"**

**Blue agacho las orejas de pena**

**Blue: "Sorry"**

**Forte: "No te disculpes, tu no tienes la culpa de nada"**

**Blue: "Ojala pudiera hacer algo para que"...**

**Forte: "En realidad eres la primera que se interesa por mi" dijo sonriendo**

**Blue al verlo sonreir sonrio al igual a que el alzando las orejas y moviendo su rabo.**

**Blue: "Entonces, ¿porque no sales?"**

**Forte: "Causaria mucho panico"**

**Blue: "¡Yo te ayudare!" dijo sonrojada**

**Forte: "Eres un encanto Blue"**

**Blue se avergonzo muchisimo y Forte rio abiertamente, Blue acabo riendo junto a el**

**--**

**La noche seguia avanzando pero la luz de la que era Blue fue decayendo a la oscuridad de la noche quedandose dormida en el sofa, Forte sonreia feliz al verla alli echada durmiendo placidamente, el se quito su capa que siempre llevaba y la coloco encima del cuerpo de ella mientras sonreia.**

**La puerta se abrio lentamente, Forte giro su cabeza y alli asomados estaban todos mirando que habria pasado con ella, todos veian la escena pero el solo se limito a pedir silencio con una sonrisa; todos se sorprendieron.**

**Forte: "Tranquilos, yo me encargare de ella"**

**--**

**La luz empezo a despertar a Blue, ella de golpe se levanto ante al ver que se encontraba en el despacho de Forte, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenia puesta la capa de el y se sonrojo bastante.**

**Forte: "Buenos dias"**

**Blue: "¡Buenos dias!"**

**Forte: "¿Has descansado?"**

**Blue: "Si" "lo siento muchisimo, iba a quedarme despierta y me"...**

**Forte: "Ya me has echo mas feliz que nunca"**

**Blue sonrio al oir aquello y al verlo sonreir, ella se levanto y ambos fueron hasta la cocina, Jully y Rockman pegaron un brinco al verlo junto a ella charlando animadamente.**

**Ambos: "¡JEFE!"**

**Forte: "Tranquilidad, solo vengo a traerla; a ver si la cuidais que estubo trasnochando algo"**

**Blue: "¡Forte!" dijo avergonzada**

**Jully: "No se preocupe, nosotros lo haremos"**

**Forte: "No te mates, ¿vale?"**

**El acaricio con suavidad su pelo revolviendoselo y despues se marcho de nuevo hasta su zona, Blue se quedo mirando su marcha, Rockman se acerco a ella tomandola con suavidad de los hombros.**

**Rockman: "¿Empezamos?"**

**Blue: "SI"**

**Capitulo 4--¿Secretos?**

**Los dias se sucedian para ellas bastante cortos, hacia ya casi seis meses de estar por aquel lugar, el cual le habia salvado y dado un trabajo, las chicas eran muy felices.**

**Blue solia reunirse mucho con Forte, el cual se volvia menos y menos serio y Blue disfrutaba de un "amigo" en el cual volcar todo su sentimiento, el descubrio la profundidad de el alma luminosa de ella, cosa que le encandilaba.**

**Aunque ella tambien se preocupaba de los demas: conocia que Rockman y Roll llevaban una semirelaccion que andaba en circulos ya que nunca pasaban de ser amigos y casi siempre Roll tirandole trastos a la cabeza de Rockman (un dia le tiro un televisor de 30 pulgadas que por suerte el esquivo), X y Jully era completamente desconocido; era cierto que Blue sabia que X adoraba a Jully pero Blue ademas de la promesa echa nunca encontraba momento para preguntarle a ella dado a la ocupacion de ambas, aunque lo que mas le preocupaba era Sensy, que siempre estaba detras de Dark rockman; este le recordaba siempre a Blue a un vampiro en su forma de estar con ella (frio, encantador, misterioso) pero al conocer a su hermano Rockman como era esto le tranquilizaba de que no le haria daño.**

**Ella nunca habia pensado en si misma; era verdad que con Forte sentia sus mejillas irradiar calor y unos nervios que la intranquilizaba aunque siempre se los achaco a que como el era su jefe, ademas estaba mas preocupada por los demas.**

**Despues del cambio del turno con el baile de siempre Blue se quedo un poco en la cocina charlando un rato con Jully cuando en un momento Jully se llevo las manos a la cabeza.**

**Blue: "¿Que te ocurre?"**

**Jully: "Me va hacer falta de mi especia favorita"**

**Blue: "Voy a por ella"**

**Jully: "Creo que fue tu hermana fue a mi cuarto a por ella"**

**Ella fue rauda a por ella**

**Blue: "¡Hermanita!"**

**Sensy: "Ayudame que no la encuentro y estamos hasta los topes"**

**Blue vio en una estanteria una cosa que parecida a un bote de especia, ella fue a echarle mano cuando le salio una araña por detras del bote, ella se asusto por que su panico a esos bichos y al irse para atras hizo que algo se abriera que la dejo mirandolo sorprendida, Sensy se cargo la araña cogiendo el bote.**

**Sensy: "Por lo menos de una cosa puedo defen"...**

**Sensy se quedo tambien de piedra, en aquel sitio que se habia abierto habia muchas fotos de X y demas miscelanea, Blue al verlo cerro rapidamente aquello.**

**Blue: "No digamos nada de esto"**

**Sensy: "Como para decirlo"**

**Ellas volvieron a la cocina algo bastante palidas, Jully al verlas se preocupo al verlas.**

**Jully: "¿Paso algo?"**

**Sensy: "Blue vio una araña"...**

**En eso estuvo bastante habil en contestar aquello**

**Blue: "Bueno, yo me doy el piro"**

**Jully: "Descansa pequeña"**

**Blue: "Gracias"**

**Blue salio rapidamente de alli, estaba con ganas de explotar a X lo que habia visto y estaba que ir a contarselo o no; no paraba de dar vueltas por alli hasta que escucho algo extraño en una de las habitaciones, ella se asomo un poco solamente gracias a sus orejas.**

**Roll y Rockman estaban tomando unas copas y por las palabras que salian de sus bocas se notaba que se habian pasado un poco con ellas.**

**Blue salio de alli deseando de reventar por los secretos contenidos, no es que lo de que habia escuchado de Roll y Rockman no fuera sabido pero fue la gota que le habia colmado el paso.**

**Choco con alguien mientras caminaba por el pasillo y acabo callendo al suelo**

**Blue: "¡Lo siento!"**

**Forte: "No, lo siento aun mas"**

**Blue: "¡Forte!"**

**Forte: "Te veo alterada"**

**Blue: "No, es que solo he visto algunas cosas secretas"**

**Forte: "Pues esos secretos parece que te hace daño"**

**Blue: "Ojala pudiera estallar con alguien sin tener miedo"**

**Forte: "¿Puedo?"..."¿puedo ayudarte?" dijo extendiendole la mano levantandola**

**Blue asintio cogiendola, ellos se fueron a una habitacion aparte; Forte fue a por las botellas de la bodega.**

**Forte: "¿Bebes?"**

**Blue: "No se decirte"... dijo con la voz temblando**

**Forte: "Bien"**

**Forte le paso un vaso pequeño de un liquido transparente que a Blue relajo solo con el olor dulce.**

**Forte: "Esto te sentara bien"**

**Blue: "Gracias"...**

**Forte: "Blue, cuentame todo lo que puedas"**

**Blue: "OK"**

**Blue le relataba con tranquilidad todo lo que le inquietaba, Forte le escuchaba atentamente algo azorado ante la tematica y al mirarla.**

**Blue: "No sirvo para ser mama pollito"**

**Forte: "Eso esta claro"**

**Blue: "Si"...**

**Forte: "Tu nunca serias mama pollito"... "mas bien serias mama lobita"**

**Blue rio ante aquella tonteria, eso la hizo feliz a pesar de lo pasado, Forte sonrio al verla asi,**

**Forte: "¿Te encuentras mejor?"**

**Blue: "Si" dijo hipando**

**Forte: "Jeje, parece que te sento demasiado bien la copa" "te voy a llevar a tu cuarto ya que es algo tarde y ademas que no quiero que te me caigas"**

**Forte acompaño a Blue por los pasillos riendo y charlando animadamente cuando al girar la esquina vieron algo que a pesar de las copas vieron claramente lo que paso**

**La hermana de Blue, Sensy y el hermano de Rockman, Dark rockman se estaban besando ardientemente cerca del cuarto de las chicas, ambos estaban alucinado viendolos asi y ademas se pusieron muy rojos.**

**La pareja se sintieron sorprendidos y casi se ponen a chillar ante aquello del susto.**

**Ya habia nacido la primera pareja en aquel hotel.**

**Capitulo 5:--Salvar a una chica**

**Ya a los seis meses y medio de su vida en aquel lugar, las chicas creyeron que nunca mas se sentirian amenazadas; habia rehecho sus vidas.**

**Al final se declaro dos parejas dentro del hotel; la que descubrieron Forte y Blue de los hermanos de ella y Rockman y Rockman y Roll, que al final decidio declarar lo que verdaderamente sentia por ella.**

**Blue realizaba muy dichosa su trabajo matutino junto a su compañero sirviendo el desayuno, Forte le hacia muy feliz, el estaba cambiando gracias a ella y entretodos habian conseguido aumentar mas la cantidad de clienterla.**

**La chica corria rapida entre mesas del lugar, sirviendo y apuntando cosas; se acerco una mesa.**

**Blue: "Buenos dias, ¿que desea ust?"...**

**Un chillido hizo a todos los miembros cercanos al lugar se alterara corriendo hacia alli, todos vieron a Blue sangrando bastante manchando de rojo su traje, hubo un hombre investido con un traje robot que la agarraba bestialmente amenazando con un afilado instrumento su garganta.**

**Todos: "¡BLUE!"**

**Ser: "Creia que no me atreveria a ir a por ella"... "quietos todos, sino le rebano el cuello a ella"**

**Dark rockman: "¡Cabron!"**

**Ser: "Sensy, ven para aca"**

**Blue: "¡No vengas hermanita!"**

**El ser le apreto el cuello para que callara, ella intento aguantar el dolor aunque se le escapaba.**

**Jully: "Roll, busca a Forte"**

**Roll: "Voy rauda, intentar hacer todo lo posible"**

**Roll se escabullo rauda hasta el despacho de el, entro abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando a Forte**

**Forte: "¡Roll!"**

**Roll: "¡Forte, rapido; Blue!"**

**La cara de Forte se puso palida como una lapida, se estaba temiendo lo peor**

**Forte: "¿Que le esta pasando?"**

**Roll: "Quien la creo"... "a vuelto a por ella"**

**Forte: "Maldito hijo de"...**

**Roll iba a moverse cuando Forte la adelanto a gran veloccidad dejandola sorprendida, solo atino a ver el ondular de su capa en el aire.**

**Todos no se atrevian ni a moverse, ellos rodeaban a Sensy para evitar que la cogiese mientras este se acercaba hacia ellos con Blue herida en sus manos amenazada con ese cuchillo.**

**Ser: "No vais a poder protegerlas mucho mas tiempo"**

**Forte: "Eso es lo que te piensas"**

**El ser se giro hacia su espalda, Blue pudo ver que era Forte quien se enfrentaba a quien las habia atormentado.**

**Blue: "¡FORTE!"**

**Ser: "¿Vas a enfrentarte a mi renacuajo?"**

**Forte creo dos aros del infierno rapidamente sin mediar palabra alguna lanzandoselo contra el, este adelanto a Blue usandolo como escudo y Forte tuvo que hacer errar el golpe para no herirla.**

**Blue: "¡Forte, hazlo; matalo!"**

**Forte: "¡Si lo hago podria matarte a ti tambien!"**

**Blue: "¡No me importa!" "¡salvalos!"**

**Ser: "Que noble la pequeña, ¡lastima que no me ayudara a mi proyecto!"**

**El doctor disparon contra Forte un rayo de energia que levanto una gran humarera, aquello trastorno a Blue que zafandose un momento pudo alcanzar un cable del cuerpo cibernetico del doctor que a pesar de sentir que la estaba electrocutando lo mordio sin dudarlo fuertemente.**

**Ser: "¡AHH!" "¡ESE CABLE NO!"**

**De entre la nube de humo surgio un anillo del infierno horizontal que rapidamente cerceno la cabeza de ese doctor soltando a Blue en el aire callendo hacia la nube de humo, todos se asustaron.**

**Todos: "¡BLUE!"**

**De la nube surgio la figura de Forte cogiendo a Blue en brazos, su rostro estaba muy serio; el clavo su rodilla en el suelo y empezo a palmearle la cara con suavidad.**

**Forte: "¿Blue?, ¿Blue?"**

**Ella abrio sus ojos debilmente, Forte sonrio al verla despertar.**

**Blue: "Forte"...**

**Forte: "Tranquila, estan todos a salvo; fuistes muy valiente" "ahora descansa"**

**Blue: "El unifo"...**

**Forte: "No pasa nada, ojala todo fuera eso"**

**Blue: "Gracias"...**

**Blue volvio a cerrar sus ojos pero reposo en el pecho de Forte, el se levanto cargando con ella.**

**Forte: "Habra que lleva"...**

**Sensy: "No hara falta, solo habra que lavarle las heridas"**

**Dark rockman: "¿Y eso?"**

**Sensy: "Como chicas animales que somos yo poseo la habilidad de la escalada y de la vision nocturna de los gatos"...**

**Roll: "Entonces" "¿Blue tiene la habilidad del aguante en carrera y de la curacion rapida?"**

**Sensy: "Asi es, pero para poderlo hacer tiene que estar en absoluta tranquilidad como en los brazos de Forte"**

**Rockman: "Por eso ella se pone delante en las batallas"**

**Sensy: "Ademas de su valentia y lealtad, es lo que tiene por ser Okami"**

**Forte miro su rostro apoyado sobre su pecho dulcemente, el en silencio llevo a Blue hasta una habitacion dejandola sobre la cama, el se quedo todo el dia a su lado sin moverse de alli.**

**A la mañana siguiente ella desperto lentamente bien entrada la mañana encontrandose con los ojos de Forte que la miraba atentamente.**

**Blue: "Forte"**

**Forte: "¿Como te encuentras?"**

**Blue: "Bien"... "solo un poco dolorida"...**

**Forte: "Es un milagro que te recuperes tan rapido pero hoy tambien te quedaras en la cama"**

**Blue: "¿Y los clientes?"**

**Forte: "Creo que"...**

**Blue miro a su alredredor, habia un monton de peluches y flores repartidos que la hicieron emocionarse.**

**Forte: "ellos se preocupan por ti"**

**Jully: "Ademas, conseguimos que tu uniforme volviera a su estado"**

**Blue miro hacia la puerta, alli estaban todos sosteniendo su vestido que habia vuelto a la normalidad, ella estaba llorando emocionada.**

**Blue: "Gracias a todos"**

**Blue abrazo a todos ellos, Forte se retiro a un lado evitando aquello; Blue se dio cuenta.**

**Blue: "Forte" dijo abriendole los brazos**

**Forte: "No Blue, esto"...**

**Blue: "Por favor" dijo triste**

**Forte se acerco y Blue lo abrazo contra su pecho, ambos se sintieron nerviosos y bastante rojos, todos celebraron la vuelta de ella.**

**Capitulo 6-- La flor y el fuego**

**Hacia solo una semana del accidente, todos celebraron la vuelta de Blue al hotel; que apesar de sus heridas se habia recuperado milagrosamente.**

**La vuelta a la normalidad se hacia lentamente dado a que aun seguian nerviosos ante lo sucedido, aunque ese hombre no volveria a por ellas, los chicos se habian encargado de destruir por completo el cuerpo de el no dejando ningun resto.**

**La familia estaba muy feliz ante aquello y sobretodo X y Jully que se habian estado acercando poco a poco gracias a las hermanas.**

**Despues de una semana, Blue dormia placidamente en su cuarto al fin de su turno, Forte estaba volviendose loco con unos papeles del hotel, Jully cocinaba alegremente, X reparaba unas maquinas, Rockman y Roll leian en la biblioteca un libro interesante y Dark rockman y Sensy trabajaban sonrientes sirviendo la cena.**

**Dark rockman: "¿Que te ocurre Jully?"**

**Jully: "Hay algo de llama fuera de lugar"**

**Dark rockman: "¿Llama?"**

**Sensy entro corriendo en la cocina bastante alterada**

**Sensy: "Presiento que hay algo quemandose"**

**Jully: "Pienso lo mismo que tu"**

**Las sospechas se confirmaron, unas grandes lenguas de fuego entraron por la cocina asustandolos.**

**Jully: "Dark rockman, Sensy; sacar a los clientes de aqui, yo me encargo de avisar a los demas"**

**Ambos: "OK"**

**Sensy y Dark rockman se encargaron de ello, Jully encendio sus esferas y llamo a X**

**X: "¿Que sucede?"**

**Jully: "El hotel esta ardiendo desde afuera, llama a Rockman y Roll"**

**X: "Ahora lo hago"**

**X fue hasta la biblioteca alertando a ambos, Jully corrio hasta el despacho de Forte**

**Jully: "Forte, el hotel esta ardiendo desde afuera"**

**Forte: "¡¿Que?!"**

**Jully: "Estamos ebacuando" "¿Donde esta Blue?"**

**Forte: "Joder, Blue"**

**Forte corrio raudo hasta el cuarto de ella, Blue desperto de golpe al escuchar el jaleo y se levanto corriendo**

**Blue: "¡Forte!"**

**Forte: "El hotel esta ardiendo"**

**Blue: "Ostras"**

**Forte: "Salgamos de aqui"**

**Ellos corrieron escaleras hacia abajo agarrados de la mano reuniendose con todos, se diriguian hacia la puerta cuando esta se semibloqueo con las llamas.**

**Rockman: "¡Hay que joderse!"**

**Blue no se lo penso dos veces, salto a traves del hueco que habia saliendo hacia afuera**

**Sensy: "Blue, ¿no iras hacer que pienso?"**

**Blue: "Es la unica forma"**

**Sensy: "Este fuego es muy fuerte" "esa energia no podras controlarla"**

**Blue no hablo, ella adelanto sus manos lentamente; sus ojos pasaron a tener la pupila vertical**

**Blue: "¡Fuego, muestrate!"**

**Las llamas se movieron del hotel y fueron a reunirse todas juntas formando una extraña bestia alada, muy parecida a un leon-dragon que rugio furiosa delante de ella; Blue fue moviendo sus manos intentando con una energia psiquica tumbar y amasar aquella bestia, retirandola mas y mas del hotel.**

**La gente pudieron salir mientras veian el espectaculo de la lucha, los chicos se quedaban asombrados pero Sensy estaba triste.**

**Sensy: "Como siga asi se le acabara la energia"**

**Blue viendose arrinconada, empezo a escalar por los arboles subiendo hacia el cielo perseguida por la bestia, Sensy viendola empezo hacer unos sellos.**

**Dark rockman: "¿Que estas haciendo?"**

**Como respuesta, desde el lago subio rauda una corriente de agua hasta el cielo donde ellos estaban y en un instante todo estallo, todos se preocuparon por ella, desde aquel lugar empezo a caer unas esferitas doradas que al tocar el suelo todo lo quemando por el fuego de plantas se fue regenerando, mientras ella caia junto a ellas a gran veloccidad; Sensy hizo un sello y una bolsa de aire evito su choque contra el suelo.**

**Todos: "¡Blue!"**

**Ellos corrieron a su lado, Forte la cogio en brazos; ella abrio sus ojos cansada pero se encontraba bien**

**Blue: "Estoy bien"**

**Forte: "Me alegro de que sea asi"**

**Roll: "¿Y ese poder?"**

**Sensy: "Es lo que nos dio nuestro creador" "por eso eramos armas mortales para sus planes aunque tenemos mucho limite y por ello no los usamos"**

**Blue se toco el pelo y se quedo un poco sorprendida**

**Blue: "La flor"... "he perdido la flor que me habian regalado"**

**X: "Es verdad, ahora no la tienes"**

**Blue: "Esa flor"... "fue devorada por las llamas" dijo entre lagrimas**

**Forte: "Mujer, no llores" dijo abrazandola**

**Blue: "Nisiquiera se quien me la regalo"**

**Forte se mantuvo en silencio mientras la abrazaba, todos se miraban; nadie le habia regalado esa flor que tanto le decoraba con el uniforme.**

**Por suerte, el hotel solo necesitaba unas manillas de pintura y puntuales arreglos, Forte a la mañana siguiente fue a ver a Blue que estaba sentada en una silla del comedor sola.**

**Forte: "¿Como te encuentras?"**

**Blue: "Bien" dijo en tono triste**

**Forte: "Esto, no se como decirtelo"...**

**Esto capto la atencion de Blue rapidamente que alzo sus orejas**

**Forte: "¿Te gustaria venir conmigo a unas compras?"**

**Blue: "Por supuesto"**

**Forte: "Siempre y cuando me obedezcas"**

**Blue: "Pues claro, eres mi jefe"**

**Ellos pasearon por el pueblo comprando cosas para el hotel, por donde pasaran; ellos levantaban espectacion**

**Blue: "¿Se supo quienes habian echo eso?"**

**Forte: "Si, un grupo descontento de una ciudad por nuestra presencia; nada grave"**

**Blue: "Gamberros"**

**Forte: "¿Te has dado cuenta de que todos nos miran?"**

**Blue: "Desde luego"**

**Forte: "Eso seguro que es por ti"... "siento mucho lo de la flor que tanto te sentaba"**

**Blue: "Si"...**

**Blue desvio un momento la mirada y justamente donde se habian parado en el escaparate habia un par de la misma flor salvo que tenia unas cintas colgando de lila y plata.**

**Forte: "Ven" dijo entrando en la tienda**

**Blue no sabian que iban a comprar en aquella tienda, ella entro despues que el; la dependienta ya habia sacado aquel par hermoso de orquillas.**

**Dependienta: "¿Asi que esta es la chica?" "que linda es"**

**Blue se sonrojo muchisimo**

**Blue: "¡Forte!"**

**Forte: "Aceptalas"... "tienes que obedecer"**

**Ambos se sonrojaron, Blue estaba entre sonreir y llorar de felicidad mientras miraba la sonrisa de el**

**Dependienta: "Haran una bonita pareja cuando se casen"**

**Ambos: "¿Que?"**

**Dependienta: "Perdonen"... "los vi asi"... "es que normalmente lo compran para novias"**

**Blue: "Eso tiene soluccion"**

**Blue se acerco y con delicadeza hizo unos lazos dobles en las orquillas que las hizo que luciera aun mas.**

**Dependienta: "Si, no esta mal; y ya sabe para cuando se case bella señorita" "¿se lo envuelvo?"**

**Forte: "Se lo llevara puesto, gracias"**

**Blue se coloco las orquillas y su rostro resplandecio nuevamente, ella corrio hacia los brazos de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**Blue: "¡Muchisimas gracias Forte!"**

**Capitulo 7:--Dones**

**Los ochos meses desde la venida de Blue y Sensy el hotel habia crecido mucho para como estaban, y ya necesitaban remodelacion para ampliar, mientras esperaban todos estaban alrededor de una mesa, salvo Forte que perseguia a los empleados que le hacian la remodelacion y X que estaba arreglando algunas cosas.**

**Blue estaba ajena a que todas las miradas iban hacia ella que estaba muy radiante desde que aparecieron las orquillas.**

**Sensy: "Que aburrimiento"...**

**Rockman: "Pero si pareciais unas mulas"**

**Dark rockman: "No te pases hermano"**

**Roll: "Yo solo espero que esta ampliacion sirva para algo, ¿no crees Blue?"**

**Blue no respondio, estaba como en su mundo muy sonrojada tocando sus orquillas, a todos le recorrio una gota de sudor por la frente.**

**Dark rockman: "Parece que tiene hasta luz propia"**

**Sensy: "¿No estara?"**

**Roll: "¿Del jefe?"**

**Todos: "Imposible"**

**Blue: "Es que"... "ha sido el primer regalo de un chico"...**

**Sensy: "¡Hombre!, hablaste"**

**Roll: "Espera"... "me parece que no fue"...**

**Blue: "Oigan" "¿se han dado cuenta que Jully no esta aqui?"**

**Todos miraron a su alrededor y vieron que de verdad no estaba**

**Dark rockman: "¿Donde se habra metido?"**

**Rockman: "¿Estara en la cocina?"**

**Sensy: "Imposible, estan alli los albañiles"**

**Blue: "¿La buscamos?"**

**El grupo se levanto y se pusieron a buscar por todo el hotel, registraron por todos los lados, pronto se encontraron todos en el cruce de pasillos.**

**Roll: "¿La habeis visto?"**

**Todos negaron con la cabeza, Blue noto el buen sol que hacia afuera y miro hacia el jardin a disfrutar del sol, Sensy la miro y vio como la cola de ella se puso tiesa como un palo.**

**Sensy: "Blue"**

**Dark rockman: "Parece un pointer que a encontrado una posible presa"**

**Blue: "Esta en el jardin"**

**Todos se asomaron casi aplastando contra la ventana a Blue sin dejarla de respirar, cuando la vieron sentada en un banco a la sombra de un sauce.**

**Ellos salieron corriendo escaleras hacia abajo para ir a por ella, muchas veces estuvieron apunto de rodar por el piso y cuando llegaron al jardin fueron testigos silenciosos de un hecho sorprendente.**

**X estaba de rodillas delante de una sorprendida Jully que tenia un ramo de flores campestres entre sus brazon, ella estaba muy roja ante la sorpresa.**

**Jully: "No"... "no se que decir"...**

**Todos: "¡DI QUE SI!"**

**Jully y X miraron sorprendidos aquel grupo estaban sentados en el suelo ante la sorpresa que se habian llevado al verlos asi, todos ellos estaban sonriendo felices; X y Jully se miraron y rieron por la situacion.**

**Jully: "Si"...**

**X sonrio levantandose y beso con dulzura a Jully; todos aplaudian felices a rabiar, Blue estaba muy roja y llorando de felicidad.**

**Al escuchar el jaleo Forte se asomo hacia el jardin, el se acerco a Blue al verla de esa manera.**

**Forte: "Blue"...**

**Blue sonrio hacia el y señalo a la pareja, Forte rio ante aquello.**

**Forte: "Enhorabuena chicos"**

**X y Jully se separaron al escuchar la voz de Forte y rieron junto a todos; ellos volvieron al hotel, celebrando aquella pareja; Sensy se abrazo a su hermana.**

**Sensy: "Que bonito"**

**Blue: "Yo no se de que te quejas"...**

**Sensy: "Estoy deseando a que tu te unas a alguien"**

**Blue se sonroja ante las palabras de ella, Sensy la miro sorprendida como se sacudia la cabeza**

**Sensy: "¿No me digas que ya te gusta alguien? ¿te lo estabas imaginando asi?"**

**Blue: "No cariño"... "es imposible que yo, soy una semiokami" "soy indomable" dijo riendo**

**En ese momento se acerco de golpe Roll muy emocionada.**

**Sensy: "¿Que pasa?"**

**Roll: "Recorde quien te dio las primeras orquillas"**

**Blue: "¿En serio?"**

**Roll: "¡SI!"**

**Sensy: "¿Quien fue?"**

**Roll: "Fue Forte"... "dijo que quedarias muy mona con ella"**

**Las hermanas se quedaron sorprendidas, Blue miro a Forte mientras sonreia y ella puso muy roja y esos nervios que sentia cuando estaba cerca de el volvieron.**

**Ya estaba claro, ella estaba colada por el pero...**

**¿Parecia que podrian ser correspondido?**

**Capitulo 8 --Alma**

**Solo pasaron unos dias y los compañeros notaban algo muy raro.**

**Y todos apuntaron hacia Blue.**

**Ella estaba muy seria y un aire triste, ese sentimiento de ella llenaba toda la sala e incluso el tiempo la acompañaba con un sol que no brillaba apenas.**

**Todos se preocuparon por ella, esa forma de estar no debia ser bueno para ella.**

**En uno de los momentos que cogia un vaso de la cocina este se le escurrio de las manos y se rompio contra el suelo, ese fue el momento decisivo en la que decidieron actuar.**

**Ellos la cogieron y la apartaron a una habitacion vacia cerca del comedor y la sentaron en la cama, ella rompio a llorar.**

**Blue: "Lo siento"... "lo siento"...**

**Jully: "No cariño, no te preocupes por lo del vaso"**

**X: "Es verdad, quien no toca vasos como yo; a mi no se me pueden romper"**

**Blue poco a poco fue dejando de llorar con suavidad, ella miro a todos que la miraban preocupados.**

**Roll: "Pero sabemos que te pasa algo mas"...**

**Sensy: "Anda"... "cuentanoslo"...**

**Rockman: "No es bueno que te lo guardes adentro si eso te carcome"**

**Dark rockman: "Eso" "y menos si eres tanta luz como tu"**

**Blue: "Es que"... "se que es imposible"...**

**Todos: "¿Acaso lo has intentado?"**

**Blue: "De eso tengo miedo"...**

**Sensy: "Cariño"... "tu eres una semiokami, ¿no?"**

**Blue: "Si"...**

**X: "Pues demuestra ese valor que nos has estado demostrando"**

**Roll: "Eso"**

**Dark rockman: "Y si pasa algo"**

**Rockman: "Nosotros te ayudaremos"**

**Blue sonrio ante tan buenos amigos que tenia donde estaba trabajando, ellos si que eran una buena familia.**

**Blue: "¡SI!"**

**De golpe las ventanas de aquel cuarto se abrieron y una intensa luz brillante procedente del sol, todos se taparon los ojos.**

**Todos: "WAAAA" "¡BLUE, NO TE PASES!"**

**Blue: "Sorry" dijo recorriendole una gota de sudor por la frente**

**--**

**Era muy entrada la noche, Forte estaba rompiendose la cabeza con unas facturas, cuando la puerta de su despacho muy lentamente, Forte levanto la cabeza ansioso y al ver a Blue asomarse por ella una sonrisa se le dibujo.**

**Forte: "BLUE"**

**Blue: "Ho"... "hola"**

**Forte: "Pasa, pasa" "te eche de menos estos dias"**

**Blue: "Lo siento"...**

**Forte: "No pasa nada"**

**Blue: "Me entere"...**

**Forte se puso un poco blanco ante las palabras de ella.**

**Blue: "que us"... "me regalo la anterior orquilla que tenia"**

**Forte: "Bueno, jeje" "no fue nada" dijo colorado**

**Blue: "Pero no se lo agradeci en aquel momento"...**

**Blue se acerco a Forte colorada dandole un beso en la mejilla y al apartarse rozo sin querer sus labios con los de el.**

**Pronto se vio echandole aire a Forte en el suelo con el delantal, este estaba que le habia dado un yuyu acabando en el suelo muy rojo.**

**Blue: "FORTE"...**

**Forte: "Bl"... "blue"...**

**Blue: "Lo siento muchisimo"**

**Forte: "Es que"... "tu eres la unica que se a acercado a mi"...**

**Blue: "Lo se"**

**Forte: "Y"... "nunca crei que si alguien se acercara fuera bella"...**

**Blue: "Forte"...**

**Forte: "Dime"...**

**Blue: "Es que"... "me cuesta trabajo"...**

**Forte: "Yo guardare ese secreto"**

**Blue: "Cuando estoy cerca"... "de ti"... "me pongo muy nerviosa y siento mis mejillas echar calor"...**

**Forte: "Blue"...**

**Blue miro a los ojos de Forte**

**Forte: "Al principio no me lo crei que tan hermosa y cerca mia"... "y algo que pense que nunca lo sentiria"... "y por miedo a perderte, me lo estuve callando"**

**Blue se sentia como los nervios le tiraban mas y mas contra el suelo acercandose a Forte.**

**Forte: "Pero no pienso silenciar esto mas a ti"...**

**Forte acerco su mano derecha tocando con suavidad su mejila, los ojos de Blue estaban apunto de ponerse a llorar; el se la acerco a ella y poso con suavidad sus labios en los de ella y la beso tierna y largamente siendo correspondido por ella lentamente, al separarse ellos se miraron a los ojos sin creerse en ese momento magico en el que estaban como si el tiempo se parara.**

**Forte: "Te amo"...**

**Blue: "Yo tambien"...**

**--**

**"Yo no se si el hotel siguio existiendo, nadie que lo haya buscado lo ha encontrado; pero si encuentras alguno que estuvo hospedado alli te dira con una sonrisa que aquel lugar las ganas de volver a casa desaparecia porque aquella empresa echa de varias parejas hacian de aquel lugar un verdadero hogar, alli nunca llovia y siempre eran recibidos con una calidez que solo el amor que estaban entre las parejas y eran como una gran familia"... "seguro que te la recomendaria"... "aunque la leyenda se dice que el hotel armony siempre aparecera alli donde la persona la necesite"**


End file.
